Fyreverse/Hierarchy
In order of Discord categories: IceWings 11/30 Royal Family Queen Siberia *Beautiful pale alice white-blue dragoness with cyan eyes *Mother of five dragonets by the late King Frostedcrown: Princes Joffrey, Shatter, Czar and Princesses Clarity and Snowbird. *Married to King Polaris. *Fyrestorm#3430 King Polaris * Only recently crowned king, formerly a royal guard, now general of the Queen's Army * No dragonets with Siberia * Large, well-muscled IceWing with pure white wings and blue-gray scales as well as silver accents * TSQ#4995 Princess Clarity *Pale white-blue hatchling with green eyes *Siberia's only living daughter *ᴇɴᴅʟᴇssᴠøɪᴄᴇs#9050 Princess Direwolf * Siberia's youngest niece * Pale gray dragoness with freckles * Rebel and Warwolf leader, revolted out of disgust of her aunt's lackluster leadership * JuniperTheSkyWing#6716 Prince Joffrey * Siberia's oldest son * Animus * Pure white IceWing with lavender accents * ᴇɴᴅʟᴇssᴠøɪᴄᴇs#9050 Prince Czar * Siberia's third-hatched son, one of only two currently living * Alice blue dragonet with green eyes and freckles * Probably his mother's favorite child * TSQ#4995 Nobility Silver *Assassin *Beautiful silver-scaled IceWing *♛ Cathy ♛#4113 Russia * Wealthy noble (2nd circle) * Pure white IceWing with hints of gold, pale blue and dark blue * ᴇɴᴅʟᴇssᴠøɪᴄᴇs#9050 Civilians Angelica *Attractive female IceWing with powder pink scales and blue eyes *Jeweler *Rumored to be in an affair with Prince Joffrey *Fyrestorm#3430 Cirrus * Soldier (5th circle) * Sky blue IceWing with darker spines * Sam Winchester#5554 Khione * Merchant * Pale ice blue IceWing * Female * impulse control#9258 Exiles Sharp *Older pure white IceWing *Exiled for intertribal breeding and treason *Mother of Ragnarok through King Empyrean- she had a brief fling with him before his marriage to Queen Jasper *Fyrestorm#3430 Ragnarok *Tall SkyWing-IceWing hybrid with pink scales *Followed his mother out of the IceWing Kingdom *Fyrestorm#3430 SandWings 11/30 Royal Family Queen Amunet *Young golden SandWing with black diamond patterns *Illegitimate daughter of the late Queen Savannah and Ra, an animus *Corrupt; rumored to be in cahoots with criminals *Fyrestorm#3430 Sekhmet * Not necessarily royalty * Queen Amunet's adoptive sister- created by Ra to be his daughter's personal guard, advisor, and companion * Pale golden-scaled dragoness with unusual blue eyes and a lioness tattoo *JuniperTheSkyWing#6716 Nobility Ra *Queen Amunet's biological father and Sekhmet's creator *Animus *Tall, large dark golden dragon with black diamond patterns *Hasn't been publicly seen since Sekhmet's creation *Fyrestorm#3430 Anubis * Assassin * Small golden SandWing with scattered black scales and amber eyes * Queen Amunet's cousin * One of Scarab's mentors * the raven's shadow#3999 Amber * Assassin * Amber-colored dragoness with pale goldenrod undersides * One of Scarab's mentors * ♛ Cathy ♛#4113 Scarab * Assassin trainee * Small beige dragonet with sepia accents * ani#0628 Ammit * Feisty pale goldenrod yellow dragonet * Assassin trainee * JuniperTheSkyWing#6716 Civilians Iberia *Retired soldier and current trader *Widow and Scorpio's mother *Beautiful golden SandWing with a beauty mark underneath her eye Scorpio *Dragonet *Iberia's son *Small yellow dragonet with a torn face from a SkyWing raid Meteorite * Gang leader * Sandy yellow SandWing with black accents and jewelry * JuniperTheSkyWing#6716 Sunset * Occupation unknown * Dark yellow SandWing with reddish accents and curved horns * the best juniper you'll ever see#1180 Exiles Contortrix * Last seen as a dragonet * Rumored to have caused the spread of the Blood Plague and murdered a few dragons * RainWing x MudWing hybrid, large and bulky but with a RainWing ruff and long tail * Fyrestorm#3430 Saturn * Contortrix's accomplice, former palace guard * Muscular tan dragon with beige underscales * TSQ#4995 NightWings 10/30 Royal Family Queen Solstice *Ebony-scaled dragoness with silver undersides with dark purple eyes *Unmarried with no dragonets, prefers to stay that way *The oldest daughter, inherited via challenge *TSQ#4995 Crown Princess Serenity *Solstice's younger sister *Designated Crown Princess *desc coming soon *♛ Cathy ♛#4113 Prince Shadowhunter *Solstice's younger brother *Twice moonborn *Silvery blue-gray NightWing with shooting star patterns on his wing membranes and a crescent-shaped birthmark near his eye *the raven's shadow#3999 Nobility Stoneheart * Wealthy merchant * Shatterscales's husband, Ruthless, Hollowheart and Independence's father * Dark gray NightWing with green eyes * Fyrestorm#3430 Shatterscales * Stoneheart's wife and Ruthless, Hollowheart and Independence's mother * Alcoholic, barely cares for her children * Speckled silver and black NightWing with yellow eyes * ᴇɴᴅʟᴇssᴠøɪᴄᴇs#9050 Ruthless * Heir to his father's wealth * Hollowheart and Independence's older brother * Dark silver NightWing with green eyes * the raven's shadow#3999 Hollowheart * Catlike, ebony NightWing with yellow eyes * Daughter of a wealthy merchant * Fyrestorm#3430 Independence * Lackluster student, Hollowheart's brother * Thin NightWing with pitch ebony scales and amber eyes * impulse control#9258 Civilians Kristallnacht * Librarian * Blind * Attractive, tall dark-scaled NightWing with white and silver accents * ᴇɴᴅʟᴇssᴠøɪᴄᴇs#9050 Exiles Morpheus *Crime lord of the Black Market in Possibility *NightWing x SeaWing *Exiled for treason *TSQ#4995 The SkyWings 12/30 Royal Family Queen Jasper *Known tyrant, instigator of the Sand-Sky war *Deep ruby dragoness with fiery eyes and orange undersides, covered in numerous scars and adorned in jewelry *Mentally traumatized by bad luck *JuniperTheSkyWing#6716 King Empyrean *Lackluster SkyWing king *Large scarlet dragon with golden undersides *Father to Ragnarok. Had a fling with an IceWing prior to his marriage to Jasper *Fyrestorm#3430 Crown Princess Gale * Well-known to be promiscuous, bratty and arrogant * Her mother's only living biological child whose whereabouts are known * Attractive ruby-red dragoness with rose-red undersides and copper eyes * Mother to Princess Alpine, rumored to have mothered a firescales dragonet who is now dead * Fyrestorm#3430 Prince Hurricane Inactive * Queen Jasper's adoptive son * Lives offshore with his SandWing wife and hybrid son * Mother doesn't know what to think of him * JuniperTheSkyWing#6716 Princess Alpine * Sheltered dragonet, sickly and rarely seen in public * Princess Gale's illicit daughter that she had as a teenager * Rumored to have been hatched in a twin egg * JuniperTheSkyWing#6716 Queen's Champion Aether * Current champion of the arena * Small orange dragoness with yellow undersides * TSQ#4995 Nobility Ruby *Wealthy heiress to old wealth *Princess Alpine's tutor *Ruby red dragoness, as her name implies *♛ Cathy ♛#4113 Civilians Surt *Pretty Night x Sky hybrid with dark red and black scales, often mistaken for a male *In a relationship with Ragnarok *ᴇɴᴅʟᴇssᴠøɪᴄᴇs#9050 Ragnarok *Large pale pink Sky x Ice hybrid *Fathered by Empyrean prior to his marriage to Jasper, mother is Sharp, an IceWing living with the SkyWings *In a relationship with Surt *Fyrestorm#3430 Sharp *Older pure white IceWing *Exiled from the IceWings, lives with the SkyWings and her hybrid son *Blacksmith *Fyrestorm#3430 Ares *Firescales and Soldier *Large with bright blue eyes and massive wings as well as fiery red scales *Older brother to Hephaestus, born in separate clutch *ᴇɴᴅʟᴇssᴠøɪᴄᴇs#9050 Hephaestus *Blacksmith, works under Sharp *Short with light red scales, burnt palms and multiple scars and cuts across his face *Younger brother to Ares *ᴇɴᴅʟᴇssᴠøɪᴄᴇs#9050 Exiles Contortrix *Murderer and suspected to have caused the Bloodscales plague *Involved in kidnapping of SkyWing royalty *RainWing x MudWing *Wanted dead *Fyrestorm#3430 ??? *RainWing with notable green eyes *Accomplice to Contortrix, involved in kidnapping of SkyWing royalty *Played by be revealed through RP MudWings 6/30 Royal Family Queen Riverbed *Attractive dark brown MudWing with green eyes *Unmarried as of now *Recently crowned queen, inexpierenced *ᴇɴᴅʟᴇssᴠøɪᴄᴇs#9050 Nobility Mirelurk *Well-known trader and ex-soldier *Bigwings of his troop of 5 siblings *Soft brown MudWing with hints of green *Fyrestorm#3430 Civilians Cayenne *Soldier *In a troop of 4 other siblings *Reddish-brown MudWing with yellow eyes *Fyrestorm#3430 Shortnose *Dragonet *No siblings, their eggs were all smashed *Small, chubby dragonet with dark brown and tan scales *ᴇɴᴅʟᴇssᴠøɪᴄᴇs#9050 Gar * Soldier * Dark brown MudWing with a golden brown underbelly * Blind in one eye, missing a horn, severely scarred with a short tail * Sam Winchester#5554 Moosetrack * MudWing x IceWing * Bigender hybrid with brown stripes, tusks, and curved ram horns and a fluffy underbelly * Baker and cook * skrilldoesstuff#9436 Exiles Contortrix *Murderer and suspected to have caused the Bloodscales plague *RainWing x MudWing *Wanted dead *Fyrestorm#3430 RainWings 4/30 Royal Family Queen Tayra *Recently-crowned queen *Violet-scaled RainWing with soft green eyes *No dragonets with Peacock *impulse control#9258 King Peacock * Flamboyant, loud green, purple and blue RainWing * Often wears jewelry and feathers * Rumored to have married only for wealth * Fyrestorm#3430 Nobility Guava *Heiress *Lavender and pink dragoness with dark purple eyes *TSQ#4995 Civilians Laceleaf *Healer *Red and white-scaled RainWing with bright green eyes and a missing eye *Brother to ??? *Fyrestorm#3430 Exiles Contortrix *MudWing x RainWing *Suspected to have caused the Bloodscales outbreak *Murdered previous queen *Fyrestorm#3430 ??? *Pure white RainWing with pale yellow accents and green eyes *Accomplice to Contortrix and younger sister to Laceleaf *Exiled for treason *Roleplayed by be revealed through RP... SeaWings 7/30 Royal Family Queen Amphitrite *Beautiful turquoise SeaWing *One of the longer-reigning queens, yet she herself is not old *♛ Cathy ♛#4113 Princess Styx *Dark blue dragonet with scattered green scales *Salacia's hatchmate *ᴇɴᴅʟᴇssᴠøɪᴄᴇs#9050 Princess Salacia *Small dark blue SeaWing dragonet with green eyes *Amphitrite's younger daughter *Fyrestorm#3430 Nobility Morpheus *NightWing x SeaWing *SeaWing dominant: NightWing wings, SeaWing photophores and horns but dark scales *Uncle to Finnick and Storm *Currently not living in the SeaWing Kingdom- he is the head of the Black Market in Underground Possibility *TSQ#4995 Finnick *Dark blue scales with green undersides and deep green eyes *Brother to Storm, nephew to Morpheus *Royal Guard *TSQ#4995 Civilians Storm *Pretty deep blue SeaWing with bright blue eyes *Finnick's older sister and Morpheus's niece *In a relationship with Leviathan *Soldier *Fyrestorm#3430 Piranha * Soldier, loner * Large SeaWing with dark green, desaturated scales and purple eyes * Adoptive father of Lily * Uses Lily to steal and and secure food and shelter * roringaru#4192 Lily * MudWing dragonet * Stolen by Piranha as an egg, used by him to secure food and shelter * Small MudWing with slight piebald patterning and bright blue eyes * roringaru#4192 Exiles Contortrix *Murderer and suspected to have caused the Bloodscales plague *RainWing x MudWing *Wanted dead *Fyrestorm#3430 Leviathan *Accomplice to Contortrix, convicted of treason, escaped prison *Suspected to live in Possibility *Dark blue scarred SeaWing *Fyrestorm#3430 Outsiders Morpheus *NightWing x SeaWing *SeaWing dominant: NightWing wings, SeaWing photophores and horns but dark scales *Uncle to Finnick and Storm *Currently not living in the SeaWing Kingdom- he is the head of the Black Market in Underground Possibility *TSQ#4995 Contortrix *Murderer and suspected to have caused the Bloodscales plague *RainWing x MudWing *Wanted dead *Fyrestorm#3430 Leviathan *Accomplice to Contortrix, convicted of treason, escaped prison *Suspected to live in Possibility *Dark blue scarred SeaWing *Fyrestorm#3430 ??? *Pure white RainWing with pale yellow accents and green eyes *Accomplice to Contortrix and younger sister to Laceleaf *Exiled for treason *Roleplayed by be revealed through RP... Saturn * Contortrix's accomplice, former palace guard * Muscular tan dragon with beige underscales * TSQ#4995